Maddie und David
by masanpido
Summary: Ich war sehr enttäuscht,wie die Serie endete,darum hoffe ich,mein Ende gefällt euch.
1. Chapter 1

David Addison saß in seinem Büro und sah sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Er hatte keine Lust nach hause zu gehen. Er arbeitete seit fünf Jahren mit seiner Partnerin Maddie Hayes in dieser Detektivagentur. Vor fünf Jahren war die kühle Blondine hier hereingestürmt und hatte verkündet,die Agentur würde verkauft und alle würden entlassen. Sie war ein ehemaliges Model und ihr Finanzberater war mit ihrem Geld abgehauen. Der smarte,gutaussehende David mit seinen braunen Haaren,seinen grünen Augen und dem schiefen Lächeln hatte sie dazu überredet es nicht zu tun und hier mitzuarbeiten. Seitdem waren sie Partner gewesen und es hatte sich eine Freundschaft entwickelt. Sie stritten sich aber ständig,weil sie so verschieden waren. David sah das Leben ziemlich locker. Er wusste,wie man feierte und so manche Braut abschleppte. Er war verantwortungslos,unreif und Pünktlichkeit und Zuverlässigkeit waren nichts für ihn. Maddie war total anders. Sie war immer so steif,beherrscht und moralisch. Sie musste über alles erstmal nachdenken und Pro und Contra abwiegen. David dagegen war ein Bauchmensch,er dachte nicht an morgen,sondern lebte für den Augenblick. Sie waren auch eine Weile ein Paar gewesen. Maddie war schwanger gewesen,wahrscheinlich von ihm. Sie war nach Chicago zu ihren Eltern gefahren und hatte ihn vier Monate mit allem allein gelassen um über alles nachzudenken. Er hatte sie nicht mal anrufen dürfen. Er hatte gelitten wie ein Tier und sich von allem runterziehen lassen. Er verstand ihr Problem nicht. Sie hatten sich geliebt,er hatte sie heiraten wollen und für das Baby sorgen wollen,auch wenn eine Chance bestand ,daß das Baby nicht von ihm war. Er hatte ihrem Wunsch entsprochen und sie nicht angerufen und war ihr nicht nachgereist,um zu zeigen ,wie sehr er sie liebte. Er hatte sich statdessen mit Schwangerschaftsratgebern und Kursen beschäftigt,um ihr zu zeigen,daß er Verantwortung übernehmen wollte,wenn sie nur zurückkäme. Als sie zurückkam war alles so kompliziert gewesen und sie waren kein Paar mehr. Als Maddie dann das Baby verlor,war jeder mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen. Sie hatten nie wieder über alles gesprochen und David war zutiefst verletzt gewesen,daß sie ihn einfach nicht wollte. Ihnen einfach keine Chance geben wollte. Also war es wieder bei Freundschaft geblieben,obwohl es David unheimlich schwer fiel. Er hatte schon überlegt,die Agentur zu verlassen aber hatte es dann doch nicht getan. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er eine Freundin von Maddie kennengelernt, Annie. Sie waren ein paar Wochen ein Paar gewesen aber sie war verheiratet gewesen und David wollte nicht dazwischen stehen. Er war kein Ehezerstörer,wenn sie sich scheiden ließen war das ihre Sache aber er wollte kein Grund sein. Also tat er so als würde er sie betrügen und sie verließ ihn. Auch hatte er gemerkt,daß seine Gefühle für Maddie nicht so vorbei waren,wie er aller Welt weis machen wollte. Es lief alles wie immer,sie bearbeiteten Fälle und versuchten die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen.  
Er sah auf seine Uhr. Gleich hatten sie einen Termin mit einem Klienten. Er stand auf und ging rüber zum anderen Bü Mitarbeiter waren sehr beschäftigt. "Na Kinder,alles klar?""Ja Mister Addison,"riefen sie im Chor. Er steckte seinen Kopf in Maddies Büro mit einem breiten Grinsen."Hey hey Maddie,was geht ab?" Sie sah vom Papierkram auf."Warum so gut gelaunt,David?" "Ich weiss nicht,der Himmel ist blau,das Wasser ist nass und es gibt keinen grund Trübsal zu blasen."Es klopfte an der Tür und Agnes Depisto,die Sekretärin,steckte ihren Kopf rein. Wer sie sah,würde sie für eine seltsame graue Maus halten,die ein bisschen einfältig war. Sie hatte schwarze Haare und große braune Augen,trug altbackene Kleider und dazu Chucks. Agnes war ein herzensguter Mensch, der sich um seine Mitmenschen sorgte. Wer sie als Freundin bezeichnete hatte einen echten Gewinn. "Miss Hayes,Mister Addison,der Klient ist da." "Ok Miss Depisto,führen sie ihn rein." Ein Mann in den dreißigern im Anzug betrat das Büro. Er hatte dunkle Haare und blaue Augen. Sie stellte sich vor und schüttelten Hände. Der mann hieß Cooper. Sie setzten sich und er fing zu erzählen an. Er hatte die Vermutung,daß seine Frau einen Liebhaber hatte. Er war viel auf Geschäftsreisen und dann würde sie ihn wohl treffen. In ein paar Stunden mußte er wieder verreisen und Maddie und David sollten herausfinden,ob es die Wahrheit war. Sie übernahmen den fall und versprachen,ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Er verabschiedete sich und ging."Das wird dann mal wieder eine Nachtschicht." "Hattest du etwas anderes geplant?" Er grinste. "Nein das Date mit Monique kann ich verschieben,sie wartet auf mich. Wilde Doktorspiele kann man doch jeden Tag machen." Maddie schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging zur Tür."Ich hole dich um 7 zuhause ab" Er ging wieder in sein Büro und arbeitete noch ein bisschen an den Akten. Gegen 18 Uhr packte er Fernglas und Fotoapparat zusammen und ging zum Auto. Bei Maddies Haus stieg er aus und klingelte,sie kam auch ließ das Auto an und fuhren zum Haus des Klienten und warteten. Maddie legte den Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze und sah David an. "Was war mit dir und Annie passiert?" Er sah sie böse an. " Das geht dich nichts an! Du kannst doch froh sein,daß sie wieder weg ist." "Sie rief mich an und sagte,daß du ein Schwein bist und sie wieder zurück nach New York geht um nochmal mit Bob zu reden." "Gut" "David warum hast du sie betrogen,ich dachte,sie war dir du so ein Neanderthaler,daß du mehrere Frauen haben mußt?Wie kann man nur so sein? So unreif wie ein Teenager und nur mit Frauen spielen!"David sah sie böse an und schwieg. "Du willst also mal wieder nicht drüber ön!""Maddie,es geht dich nichts an aber ich habe sie nicht habe eine Frau bezahlt,damit sie so tut." Maddie bekam große Augen."Warum?" Er sah aus dem Seitenfenster und schwieg einen Moment."Es hatte mehrere Gründe. Einer war daß ich kein Scheidungsgrund sein wollte." "Was waren die anderen Gründe?" Er sah ihr in die Augen. Und wie er so war,versuchte er es mit einem flotten Spruch,statt ihr zu sagen,daß er immer noch mehr empfand. "Der gute Dave ist jetzt wieder in der Partymeile zu finden und investiert in die Kondomindustrie!" Maddie verdrehte die Augen. Sie wusste aber was er nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Das was von Anfang an zwischen ihnen war,war was besonderes. Sie empfand auch noch sehr viel für ihn. Er machte das Radio an und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er lächelte und legte einen Arm um sie. Nach einer Weile hielt ein Auto vor dem Haus und ein Mann stieg aus. Er war groß und blond und hatte schwarze Hose und blau gestreiftes Hemd an. "Schluss mit kuscheln, geht los." Er nahm das Fernglas. "Mist! " "Was ist?" "Ich seh nichts." David stieg aus und schlich zum Haus unters Fenster. Er verrsuchte durch den Vorhang was zu erkennen. Es war aber alles total harmlos, nur eine Unterhaltung und nach ein paar Minuten ging der Mann wieder. Die beiden fuhren auch zurück ins Büro.


	2. so gehts weiter

Als sie ins Büro kamen,waren natürlich schon alle packte Fernglas und Kamera weg und ging zu Maddie. Grinsend lehnte er im Türrahmen."Gehen wir einen Happen essen? " Sie lächelte auch. "Ja." Sie fuhren zu einem Diner,denn im Restaurant hätten sie keinen Tisch mehr aßen eine Weile ohne zu reden. Maddie sah David über den Rand ihrer Tasse an. Es war nach langer Zeit das erste Mal,dass sie privat zusammen saßen. Auf einmal sprang David hoch und zog Maddie am Arm mit sich. Erschrocken schrie sie auf. "David, was ist denn?" "Psst! Da ist Mrs. Cooper!" Sie folgten der Frau unauffällig die Straße runter. Als sie sich einmal umsah,schnappte David sich Maddie und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Als Maddie wieder zu Atem kam,schlug sie David gegen die Brust. "Was sollte das,David?" "Ich wollte nur nicht entdeckt werden!" "David,die Frau weiß doch nichts von uns!" Er grinste breit. "Man kann nie wissen." Sie sahen sich nach Mrs. Cooper verschwand in einem Hauseingang und die Detektive folgten ihr in einem gewissen die Frau in einer Tür verschwand, blieben sie davor stehen. Sie lauschten an der Tür. "Was nun?" David überlegte und sah sich um. Maddie lauschte an der Tür aber konnte so gut wie nichts hö ging zum Fenster und kletterte auf die Feuerleiter. Es war immer noch zu weit weg, um etwas zu sehen also kletterte er auf den Sims. "Oh Gott,sei bloß vorsichtig!" Endlich stand er dicht am Fenster und konnte etwas pfiff leise und grinste. "David,was siehst du?" "Ein Wahnsinns Negligee in dem man auch noch verdammt gelenkig sein glaub, das schenk ich dir zu Weihnachten. Ho-ho-ho!" Maddie verdrehte die Augen. Auf einmal wurde das Fenster aufgerissen und ein Mann schlug auf David ein. "Sie Perverser!" David war vom Sims abgerutscht und versuchte krampfhaft, sich festzuhalten. Maddie schrie auf."David!" "Wir sind keine Perversen,sondern Privatdetektive!" Maddie beugte sich über das Geländer und versuchte nach David zu brüllte den Mann am Fenster an :"Nun helfen sie ihm schon!" Der Mann packte David und zog ihn mit aller Kraft durchs Fenster. Maddie rannte zur Tür und klopfte. Mrs. Cooper,die sich inzwischen etwas übergezogen hatte,öffnete die Tü beiden Männer lagen vor dem Fenster auf dem Boden und keuchten noch vor Anstrengung. Maddie stürzte zu ihm. "David, ist alles in Ordnung?" Er sah sie grinsend an."Ja,alles klar." Die Männer standen auf und David und Maddie stellten sich vor. „Mrs. Cooper, Ihr Mann hat uns engagiert, weil er vermutete, dass sie eine Affäre haben." „Oh Mann, da bin ich ja voll erwischt! Bitte sagen sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit!" Maddie und David warfen sich einen Blick zu und sahen dann Mrs. Cooper an. „Das geht können höchstens als erstes mit ihm reden oder wir können anbieten,dass sie in unserem Büro mit ihm reden können." Mrs. Cooper seufzte. „Ok,dann muss ich mit ihm reden, er kommt ja morgen wieder." „Sie können uns jederzeit anrufen",sagte David. Sie nickte. David und Maddie verabschiedeten sich und gingen. David fuhr Maddie nach Hause. Er lächelte. „Dann bis morgen früh im Büro, Maddie." Sie lächelte auch. „Ja David, bis morgen früh." Sie stieg aus und schloss die Tür auf. Er sah ihr nach. Er wäre so gern mitgegangen. Nicht um mit ihr zu schlafen, sondern sie einfach nur im Arm zu halten. Er seufzte und fuhr nach Hause. Zuhause hatte er sich gerade eine Tüte Popcorn aufgemacht und einen alten Film angemacht, da klingelte es an der Tür. Er sah auf die Uhr und wunderte sich. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete. „Richy!" Vor der Tür stand sein älterer Bruder Richard Addison mit zwei Sixpacks. „Hallo kleiner Bruder. Bin in der Stadt und wollte vorbei schauen." Sie grinsten beide. „Komm rein." Er war ein Stück größer als David, hatte auch braune Haare aber tiefblaue ließen sich auf das Sofa fallen und Richard warf David ein Bier zu. „Wie geht's dir so, Dave?" „Ach kann nicht klagen." „Die Agentur läuft?" „Ja, mal mehr, mal weniger." „Und mit dir und Maddie?" David lehnte sich zurück und trank einen Schluck aus der Flasche. „Wie immer kompliziert! Wir arbeiten gut zusammen, wir sind wieder gute Freunde." Richard zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mehr nicht?" „Das ist das Komplizierte. Sie will keine Beziehung mit mir. Ich weiß, dass sie immer noch sehr viel für mich empfindet aber sie sträubt sich dagegen, irgendetwas zuzulassen. Sie grübelt lieber darüber, wie es eine Tages mal enden könnte als mir eine einzige Chance zu geben, sie glücklich zu machen." Er nahm noch einen Schluck.. Den Rest des Abends hatten sie noch viele Gespräche, lachten viel und tranken das Bier leer. Um zwei Uhr morgens verfrachtete David seinen Bruder mit einer Decke aufs Sofa und fiel ins Bett. Fünf Stunden später klingelte der Wecker und er schreckte hoch, schlug den Wecker aus und sank zurück aufs Augenblick später schleppte er sich ins Bad, um zu duschen und sich zu rasieren und dann zog er einen Anzug er seinen Schlüssel einsteckte,warf er einen Blick zum Sofa aber Richard schlief noch also ging er raus und fuhr ins Büro. Als er in den Fahrstuhl eingestiegen war, sah er Maddie und er hielt die Tür auf. „Guten Morgen" lächelte er. „Oh David, du siehst aber nicht sehr ausgeschlafen aus." „Tja, was soll ich sagen,auf dem Weg nach Hause habe ich noch eine heiße Lady getroffen und wir hatten noch eine Menge Spaß." „David, David, du änderst dich nie!" Sie gingen jeder in ihr Büro und arbeiteten an verschiedenen Fällen. Mittags steckte Richard den Kopf in Davids Büro. „Hey,du Arbeitstier,wollt fragen, ob wir heute Abend zu dritt essen gehen wollen?" „Ich bin dabei,fragen wir Maddie." Die Männer gingen rüber in ihr Büro. „Richard, was machst du denn hier?" „Hey, wunderschöner Boss! Wie geht es dir?" Die beiden umarmten sich. „David und ich hatten gestern schon einen netten Männerabend und da haben wir gedacht, du gibst uns die Ehre heute mit uns essen zu gehen." Maddie grinste. „Deine sexy Lady letzte Nacht war also Richard?" David lachte."Da bin ich wohl erwischt." Richard ging zur Tür und verabschiedete sich. „Bis heute Abend." Als er gegangen war,sah Maddie David an. „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass dein Bruder da ist und hast mir was von einer Frau erzählt?" Seine grünen Augen sahen tief in ihre blauen Augen. „Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Dass mein Bruder mich vor einem einsamen Abend zuhause gerettet hat, weil es keine Frauen mehr in meinem Leben gibt, seit die einzige Frau, die ich liebe, mir gesagt hat, dass sie mich nicht will?" Sie bekam große Augen. „David, das hab ich nie gesagt!Ich möchte nur nicht, dass wir uns irgendwann trennen und unsere Freundschaft kaputt ist!" David schnaubte. „Maddie, das ist das Leben und das Risiko! Natürlich ist mir unsere Freundschaft auch sehr wichtig aber ich finde, du solltest unserer Liebe eine Chance geben! Oder liebst du mich nicht mehr?" Maddie traten mal wieder die Tränen in die Augen und sie schluckte. „Doch David, das tue ich," flüsterte sie. „Dann gib mir eine Chance!" flehte er. Sie sah ihn nur an und schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging zur Tür. „Ich hol dich nachher ab zum essen." Er ging wieder in sein Bü legte verzweifelt den Kopf auf den Schreibtisch und seufzte. Er wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte. Er hatte sich einer Frau noch nie so geöffnet. Nie war er einer Frau Motto war immer gewesen,wenn die eine nicht wollte, dann eben die Nächste. Er wollte nicht aufgeben! Er wusste, dass sie es wert war zu kämpfen. Er hatte noch nie eine Frau so geliebt und er litt wirklich darunter, dass sie so schwierig war.


	3. es passiert etwas

Es klopfte an der Tür und er hob mühsam seinen Kopf. Agnes steckte den Kopf rein. „Mister Addison, ist alles in Ordnung? Sie sahen so traurig aus. Gibt es Spannungen zwischen ihnen und Miss Hayes?" Er seufzte. „Verspannte Spannungen." Sie sah ihn mitleidig an und nickte verständnisvoll. Sie mochte ihren Chef und hatte viel Spaß daran hier zu arbeiten. Sie mochte auch ihre Chefin aber für David arbeitete sie schon länger. Sie wünschte den beiden, dass sie endlich glücklich wurden aber man konnte niemanden zwingen. „Kann ich etwas für sie tun?" Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Kaffee wäre gut." Sie lächelte und kam einen Augenblick später mit Kaffee wieder. Er nahm ihn dankend an. Sie ging wieder und er grübelte weiter. Irgendwann hatte er genug. Das war nicht mehr David Addison! Er fuhr nach Hause um sich für den Abend frisch zu machen. Auf dem Weg zu Maddies Haus hielt er an einem Blumenladen und nahm einen Strauß mit. Als er bei Maddies Haus anhielt, strich er sich nochmal nervös durch die Haare und ging mit den Blumen zur Tür und klingelte. Maddie öffnete in einem langen, sexy Abendkleid. „Oh David, die sind wunderschön!" Er lächelte. „Nicht so schön wie du!" Sie lächelte zurück. Sie ging schnell in die Küche um die Blumen in eine Vase zu stellen. Er blieb im Flur stehen und sein Blick fiel auf die Treppe,die zum Schlafzimmer führte. Wie oft waren sie zusammen da hinauf gegangen und hatten schöne Stunden verlebt. Innerlich seufzte er aber ließ sich vor Maddie nichts kam wieder. „Wollen wir dann? Richy wartet bestimmt schon." Unterwegs redeten sie nicht viel und als sie Richy an einem Tisch im Restaurant entdeckten, gingen sie hin und begrüßten erzählte ihnen beim essen von seinem Leben in Boston und er und David erzählten kleine Anekdoten aus ihrer Kindheit, worüber alle drei herzlich dem essen beschlossen sie, noch ein bisschen weiter zu ziehen und das Tanzbein zu schwingen. Als sie in einer Tanzbar saßen, forderte Richard sie als erstes zum Tanzen auf. „Maddie, ich muss sagen,du siehst heute wieder wunderschön aus. Ich kann meinen Bruder verstehen,dass er verrückt nach dir ist!" Sie tanzten eine Weile zum Lied. „Maddie, ich will mich echt nicht einmischen bei euch. Ich weiß, Dave ist schwierig und oft ein Kindskopf aber du bedeutest ihm wirklich viel." „ Er bedeutet mir auch viel." „Dann versteh ich es nicht. Wie oft im Leben passiert es schon, dass zwei Menschen ehrlich so viel für einander empfinden? Viele Menschen wären froh, wenn sie so viel hätten, wie ihr zwei! Warum ein Leben in Einsamkeit verschwenden,wenn man eigentlich jemanden hat?" Das Lied war zu ende und sie gingen zurück zum Tisch. „So David, jetzt musst du mal zeigen, was du kannst." David grinste und führte Maddie zur Tanzfläche. Es war ein langsames Lied und sie tanzten aneinander geschmiegt. „Ach David, es ist ein richtig schöner Abend." „Ja, das ist es!" Nach einer kurzen Zeit verabschiedete sich Richard schon mit den Worten,dass sein Flug nach Hause bald gehen würde. David und Maddie tranken noch was, tanzten noch ein wenig und fuhren dann auch. Als sie nicht mehr weit von Maddies Haus weg waren, hielt David den Wagen an. Maddie sah ihn verwundert an: „Was hast du vor?" „Ich habe gedacht, wir laufen noch ein Stück." Maddie stieg mit aus. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend schon gemerkt, dass er sich mächtig anstrengte. Er hatte nicht gesungen, war nicht albern oder hatte irgendetwas schlüpfriges war so gewesen,wie sie es oft verlangt gingen nebeneinander und David legte den Arm um sie. „David Addison, du bist mir heute sehr unheimlich!" Er sah sie nur an und lä sie vor ihrer Tür ankamen und David sich verabschieden wollte, küsste sie ihn. „David,ich möchte noch nicht,dass dieser schöne Abend zu ende ist. Du hast dir deinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss heute wirklich verdient." Sie schloss auf und David küsste sie wieder. Sie küssten sich als hätten sie eine Menge nachzuholen. Plötzlich schnappte David sich Maddie, während sie sich küssten und trug sie die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hinauf. Er legte sie sanft auf das Bett und während sie sich immer noch küssten, zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus. David erkundete jeden Zentimeter Haut von Maddies Körper und streichelte sie zärtlich. Immer wieder sah er in ihre blauen Augen und küsste sie wieder leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Irgendwann konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten und er war sich sicher, dass es Maddie eben so ging, denn er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Er knabberte zärtlich an ihrem Ohr und machte am Hals weiter als er in sie schloss kurz die Augen,weil er dachte, er würde im inneren explodieren, so schön fand er es. Er merkte, dass Maddie auch aufstöhnte. Nachdem sie sich eine ganze Weile immer wieder geliebt hatten, zog David sie in seine Arme. „Das war mal ein schöner Ausklang eines Abends!" Beide kicherten. „Maddie,wenn ich morgen früh aufwache, sitzt du hoffentlich nicht wieder im Flieger nach Chicago?" „Nein David, das mache ich nicht." Sie wusste, dass sie ihn damals damit verletzt hatte. „Gut. Denn egal, was es ist, wir kriegen das hin. Zusammen!" Sie seufzte. „Maddie, ich möchte, dass du noch eines weißt. Ich habe heute nicht versucht, dich herumzukriegen. Ich hatte das nicht so geplant. Ich wollte dich höchstens ein bisschen beeindrucken." „Ich weiß, David. Ich habe heute nur nachgedacht, was Du mir im Büro gesagt hast und dann das, was Richy gesagt hat." David sah sie an. „Richy?" „Ja und plötzlich hatte ich Bilder im Kopf, wie ich eine alte Frau bin und ganz allein in diesem Haus sitze. Ohne Mann, ohne Kinder und Enkelkinder und vor allem ohne Liebe! Und alles nur, weil ich mir zu viel Sorgen gemacht habe." Sie schwiegen und er drückte sie an sich. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich mir jetzt keine Sorgen mache. Eigentlich bin ich ganz panisch! Ich könnte jetzt meinen Partner, meinen besten Freund und den wichtigsten Mann in meinem Leben verlieren! Wenn wir es nicht hinkriegen, könnte die Agentur den Bach runtergehen und ich wäre ohne dich in einem emotionalen könnte ich nur noch in einer Therapie über alles reden!" „Maddie, Maddie, alles wird gut! Wir schlafen jetzt ein bisschen und morgen ist ein neuer Tag." Sie seufze aber schmiegte sich an ihn und beide schliefen ein.


	4. ein Schritt weiter

Als David am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, kuschelte er sich an Maddie. Er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen Kuss. Er merkte, dass sie auch wach war. „Guten Morgen." Er machte die Augen wieder zu,weil er so müde war. Maddie seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so müde war." David grinste. „Ja mal hoffen, dass es heute in der Agentur nicht so anstrengend wird und wir uns früher wegschleichen können." Maddie stöhnte und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Die Agentur! Sie werden es merken!" David lachte. „Darüber machst du dir Gedanken? Wir sind doch erwachsen." „Ich glaube nun mal nicht, dass es gut für die Arbeitsmoral ist." „Burt und Agnes sind auch ein Paar!" Burt Viola war Davids rechte Hand in der Agentur. Er war ein kleiner Mann mit Strubbelhaaren und fü war manchmal ein kleiner Chauvinist und manchmal sehr merkwürdige Ansichten aber er passte zu Agnes und sie liebten sich. „Das ist doch was anderes!" Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad. David stand auch auf und folgte ihr. „Hey Maddie kann ich schnell mit unter die Dusche, bevor wir fahren?" Maddie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Wir sollen zusammen fahren? Das fällt doch auf!" „Meinst du, ich stell mich hin und verkünde allen, dass ich die Chefin gebürstet hab?" Sie sah ihn ungläubig an „Gebürstet?" „Naja, du weißt schon..." Er sprang unter die Dusche und gab ihr einen Kuss. Er fing an, ihren Rücken einzuseifen und küsste dabei ihren Nacken. „David, jetzt nicht mehr. Wir müssen zur Arbeit." Aber sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sie küssten sich. Als er mehr wollte, hüpfte sie aus der Dusche und warf ihm einen nassen Schwamm ins Gesicht. Sie kicherte und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Als David in einem Handtuch aus dem Bad kam, war Maddie schon angezogen."David, beeil dich!" Als sie beim Büro im Fahrstuhl standen, wurde Maddie immer nervöser. David grinste sie an."Nun mach dich nicht verrückt! Außerdem freuen sich die Kinder, wenn Mum und Dad sich lieb haben!" Maddie verdrehte die Augen. Auf dem Flur vor dem Büro fing David auch noch an zu singen. „David,hör sofort auf!" Aber er sang voller Motivation weiter. Maddie machte die Tür zur Agentur auf, wünschte einen guten Morgen und verschwand in ihrem Büro. David sang weiter, bis zu Agnes ihrem Tisch. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen liebe Mitarbeiter. Agnes,irgendwas dass ich wissen sollte?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. David ging in sein Büro und Agnes folgte ihm. „Mister Addison, sie sind ja so gut gelaunt!" „Aber immer doch! Agnes, sie kennen mich. David Addison steht für gute Laune und Spaß." Sie lächelte. „Haben sich die Spannungen entspannt?" David grinste „Ja, so könnte man es sagen." Sie klatschte kurz in die Hände. „Toll!" „Ja,das ist es. Aber nun Agnes, stürzen wir uns in die Arbeit und verändern Leben!" Sie nickte und ging. David ging rüber in Maddies Büro. Sie saß da und er sah ihr an,dass sie grübelte. „Madlene Hayes! Du wirst aus einer wundervollen Nacht nicht wieder etwas negatives machen,dass besser nicht passiert wäre! Hör auf zu grübeln!" Sie sah ihn ein wenig zerknirscht an. „Es ist nicht so geht es denn nun weiter?" „Wie wäre es, wenn ich meine Zahnbürste, meinen Rasierer und ein frisches Hemd bei dir platziere,damit du immer weißt, dass ich wieder komme?" Sie lächelte ein klein wenig. „Und dann könnten wir für heute Abend etwas planen, ein Date." „Hm,hört sich gut an." „Siehst du!" „Ach übrigens, Mr. Cooper hat angerufen. Seine Frau hat ihm alles gestanden und sie versuchen noch einmal ihre Ehe zu Scheck schickt er mit der Post." „Wieder einen Fall abgeschlossen und ein bisschen Geld verdient." „Ja stimmt und wir haben gleich einen neuen Klienten." „Wenn wir einen Augenblick Zeit für uns haben, fällt mir auch schon was ein",sagte er und küsste sie. Einen Augenblick später ging die Tür auf und Agnes kam herein,sie hatten das Klopfen wohl nicht gehört. Sie räusperte sich. Maddie sprang sofort einen Schritt von David weg und wurde ein wenig verlegen. Agnes grinste breit. „Tut mir leid aber eine Klientin ist da." „Ähm ja, führen sie sie rein." David grinste. „Maddie,du wirst ja rot, wie ein Schulmädchen!" Eine Frau wurde hereingeführt und David und Maddie stellten sich vor. Die Frau stellte sich als Mrs. Jones vor. „Was können wir denn für sie tun?" „Ich werde verdächtigt,meinen Mann ermordet zu haben und sie sollen meine Unschuld beweisen." Sie erzählte, was passiert war und was die Polizei ihr gesagt hatte. „Bitte helfen sie mir!" Maddie und David warfen sich einen Blick zu um zu sehen,ob sie sich einig waren. „Wir übernehmen ihren Fall." Die Frau bedankte sich und ging. Als sie wieder allein waren, wollte David weiter machen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. „David, wir haben zu arbeiten!" Er seufzte tief. „Wenn der Spaß keinen Spaß mehr macht." „Der Spaß heißt arbeiten!" „Ok, ich telefonier dann mal mit den Zeitungen, mal sehen,was ich erfahre." „Ja, ich ruf mal bei der Polizei an." Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss und ging rüber in sein Bü Rest des Tages telefonierten sie, machten Notizen und recherchierten. Als es kurz vor Feierabend war, ging er in ihr Büro hinüber. „Ist es dir jetzt so peinlich, dass du dich nicht an den Mitarbeitern vorbei traust?" „Sei nicht albern, natürlich trau ich mich!" Er grinste. „Na denn komm." Sie gingen in den Mitarbeiterraum und manche grinsten, weil sie sich für ihre Chefs freuten. „So,was machen wir denn heute?" „Hab gedacht,wir machen es heute ruhig mit einem Film und zuhause." David zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste schlüpfrig. Also liehen sie einen Film aus und fuhren zu Maddie. Sie machte eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und so kuschelten sie sich aufs Sofa und sahen den Film. „David?" „Hmm?" „Ich liebe dich!" „Ich dich auch,wie wahnsinnig!" Sie sahen zusammen gekuschelt den Film und schliefen dabei ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurde Maddie als erstes wach. Sie wunderte sich,dass sie sich so wohl fühlte. War David doch der richtige? Sie hatte aber Angst,dass sie zu viel von ihm verlangte. Wie nannte Agnes es? Ent-Dave´n Nein,das wollte sie nicht! Sie hatte sich doch in den David verliebt, der er nun mal war. Seine gute Laune,seine Sprüche und sein Singen... Er brachte sie in den unmöglichsten Situationen zum Lachen, das war es, was ihr so gefallen hatte. Sie kuschelte sich nochmal an ihn. Er grinste im Schlaf und sie freute sich, dass er wieder so zufrieden war. Sie wusste, wie weh sie ihm das letzte Jahr getan hatte. Sie hatte ihn immer wieder von sich gestoßen und er hatte sie nicht aufgegeben. Sie hatte ihn mit allem im Stich gelassen und er hatte auf sie gewartet. Sie hatte immer wieder verlangt, dass er sich ändern sollte und hatte sie etwas geändert? Nein, sie hatte einfach ihren Willen durchgesetzt. Sie hatte ihn nicht verletzen wollen, ganz bestimmt nicht aber sie hatte es getan! Sie richtete sich auf und David drehte sich. „David?" „Hmmm?" „Bin ich ein Miststück?" Er sah sie verwirrt an und lachte. „David,ich meine das ernst!" Er versuchte ernst zu werden. „Ja Maddie, manchmal bist du ein Miststück!" Sie schlug die Augen nieder. „Aber, du bist auch sensibel und mitfühlend, du bist verletzlich, du bist eine knallharte Verhandlungspartnerin, du bist eine leidenschaftliche Geliebte und ich kann auch viel mit dir bist nicht nur schön,sondern auch klug!Mit dir ist es nie langweilig und dafür liebe ich dich." „Oh David,das war das schönste,was je jemand zu mir gesagt hat!" Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. „Tja, wenn es eines gibt, was ich kann, dann ist es reden!" Nach einer Weile stand er auf."Ich werde vor der Arbeit zu mir fahren und mich umziehen und wie besprochen ein paar Sachen für hier einpacken." Er gab ihr einen Kuss und fuhr los. Zuhause sprang er unter die Dusche, rasierte sich und holte frische Klamotten aus seinem Schrank. Als er angezogen war, holte er eine kleine Tasche aus dem Schrank, packte da auch alles was er für die nächsten Tage brauchte hinein. Er lächelte vor sich hin. Sie waren einen Schritt weiter in ihrer Beziehung.


	5. erwischt

Kurz vor dem Bürogebäude parkte er, kaufte auf der anderen Straße eine einzelne Rose und ging in die Agentur. Er sang mal wieder vor sich hin. Er ging gleich durch zu ihrem Büro und steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. „Hey!" Sie sah von den Akten auf. „Hey!" Er legte ihr die Rose auf den Tisch und sie bedankte sich. David runzelte die Stirn. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie seufzte."Meine Eltern sind auf dem Weg hierher. Mein Vater hat hier geschäftlich zu tun und da hat meine Mutter beschlossen, dass es Zeit für ein Wiedersehen wird." „Na, das ist doch wunderbar, dein Vater ist schwer in Ordnung und deine Mutter ist doch auch ein netter Mensch." Sie seufzte wieder. „Ja, sind sie auch aber gerade jetzt wollte ich ihnen eigentlich noch nichts sagen. Es ist alles noch so frisch und ungewohnt mit uns." „Ach mach dir keine Sorgen, deine Mutter wird es sofort merken und mit deinem Vater führe ich ein Männergespräch." Im letzten Gespräch mit ihm musste David vieles klarstellen und sich verteidigen aber von diesem Gespräch hatte Maddie nie erfahren."Sie werden jedenfalls in ein paar Stunden hier sein und ich habe einen Tisch für uns vier bestellt." „Dann haben wir noch Zeit für den Jones-Fall." Sie fassten nun ihre Notizen und Recherchen zusammen und wie so oft sprachen sie beide gleichzeitig ihre Vermutungen aus. Sie waren sich auf jeden Fall sicher,dass die Frau unschuldig war. Es war wirklich ein Einbrecher gewesen und nicht ein Liebhaber und die Ehefrau."Wir müssen die gestohlenen Schmuckstücke wiederfinden." David hatte eine Idee. „Ich werde ein bisschen Klinken putzen und versuchen mehr zu erfahren." „Soll ich nicht mitkommen?" „Nein spreche nochmal mit der Frau, vielleicht erfährst du da bin rechtzeitig wieder da." Er gab ihr einen Kuss und ging. Zuerst fuhr er zu sämtlichen Pfandleihhäusern die er hatte ein Schmuckstück gefunden und hatte eine Beschreibung des Kunden. Er war für heute zufrieden. Als nächstes fuhr er zu einem Juwelier. „Zeigen sie mir bitte ein paar ihrer schönsten Ringe." Der Juwelier holte aus einer Schublade zwei kleine Kästchen mit Ringen. David sah sie alle durch und hatte am Ende drei zur Auswahl. Er sah sich die drei ganz genau an und plötzlich wusste er, dieser eine, der war für seine Maddie kaufte den Ring und als er wieder im Auto saß, merkte er erst, wie aufgeregt er war. Er atmete tief aus. Er hatte einen Ring gekauft! Er war sich noch nicht so sicher, wann er sie fragen würde. Als er sie vor einem Jahr gefragt hatte, hatte sie nein gesagt aber da waren ja auch andere Umstände sagte er sich. Diesmal musste sie einfach ja sagen! Er fuhr zurück ins Büro und hätte am liebsten getanzt,er war so glü erzählte Maddie was er erfahren hatte und sie erzählte was sie erfahren rief Burt Viola und schickte ihn zu weiteren Recherchen."Für heute haben wir genug gearbeitet, jetzt wieder ein angenehmer Teil" grinste er und sie fingen wieder an sich zärtlich zu küssen. Immer leidenschaftlicher wurde der Kuss, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaßen. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Maddies Eltern standen in der Tür. Maddie lief knallrot an und auch David war das total peinlich."Mum,Dad!"Sie umarmte ihre Eltern. David versuchte es auch mit einem breiten Grinsen zu überspielen. „Mr. Hayes, wie geht es ihnen?" Er schüttelte ihm die Hand. Er umarmte die Mutter. „Mrs Hayes,sie sehen auch jedes Mal jünger aus." Sie lächelte. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr beide euch auch vertragen!?" David grinste. „David mein Junge, sie haben doch bestimmt einen kleinen Umtrunk für einen Reisenden?" David lachte. „Aber natürlich, Mr. Hayes! Folgen sie mir in mein Büro." Sie gingen rüber und er schenkte sich und Mr. Hayes etwas ein und gab ihm ein Glas. „Nun David... wenn ich an unser letztes Gespräch denke, hatten sie ja nicht wirklich einen hoffe, dass es mittlerweile klarer ist." David grinste. Er holte die kleine Schachtel mit dem Ring aus seinem Jackett. „Meinen sie, der wird Maddie gefallen?" Mr. Hayes lächelte. „Ja David, das denke wollen sie sie fragen?" David lachte ein wenig unsicher. „ich bin mir nicht so sicher,sie wissen ja, wie sie ist." Der Vater nickte. „Junge, glauben sie mir,sie werden es merken,wenn sie so weit sind. Aber schön,dass sie wissen,dass sie es tun wollen." „Das weiß ich schon länger,ich muss nur noch ihre Tochter überzeugen..."  
In Maddies Büro  
Mrs. Hayes drückte wieder Maddie an sich. „Du siehst heute so gut aus,Maddie! Als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen,warst du so verwirrt und traurig und jetzt scheinst du zu strahlen. Ist das alles David sein Verdienst?" „Ach Mum. Wir sind erst seit ein paar Tagen zusammen und eigentlich wollte ich noch nichts sagen." Die Mutter lächelte. „Aber eigentlich steht er dir seit Jahren zur Seite!" „Mum, ich weiß,dass du ihn magst!" „Kann ein Mann schlecht sein, der meiner Tochter so ein Strahlen in die Augen zaubert?" „Du hast recht, er ist toll! Ich liebe ihn und ich bin glücklich." „Komm, wir gehen mal nachschauen, was die Männer tun und ob dein Vater ihn nicht schon an die Wand genagelt hat." Die Frauen gingen rüber.


	6. Der Antrag

Die Männer sprachen über Sport und Aktien als die Frauen eintrafen. „Alexander, wir müssen erst mal ins Hotel und uns für heute Abend frisch machen." Er nickte. „Ja, mein Liebling." Sie verabschiedeten sich. Beim Rausgehen zwinkerte er David zu. „Weitermachen!" Als sie wieder allein waren, zog David Maddie an sich. „Ich habe die Erlaubnis deines Vaters!" Maddie lächelte und schon küssten sie sich wieder. „David,wir müssen langsam los!" Sie fuhren zu Maddies Haus um sich frisch zu machen. Maddie räumte ein paar Sachen von sich weg und David packte seine Tasche aus. Er betrachtete seine Rasiersachen in ihrem Bad. „Das sieht gut aus." Maddie sah ihn an. „Das bedeutet dir viel, oder?" Er sah ihr tief in die Augen."Du bedeutest mir viel! Ich liebe dich und du bist die Frau mit der ich alt werden möchte. Nie wieder möchte ich dich verlieren!" Maddie schluckte. Sie war solche Gefühlsausbrüche von ihm nicht gewohnt. Er hielt sich immer zurü hatte vor einem Jahr noch lieber sein Büro zerlegt als ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er sie liebte. Es war viel passiert. „Ich liebe dich auch, David. Ich war noch nie so glücklich!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und am liebsten hätte er sie jetzt ins Schlafzimmer gezogen aber sie hatten keine Zeit. Vielleicht später... Sie hatten ich fertig gemacht und Maddie sah wieder atemberaubend aus, dass es David schwer fiel, sie nicht doch kurz ins Schlafzimmer zu ziehen. Als sie am Restaurant hielten, merkte Maddie,dass David ein wenig nervös war. „David,was ist? Du kennst meine Eltern!" Er lächelte. „Ja,ich möchte doch nur einen guten Eindruck machen."Sie lachte. „Meine Eltern mögen dich! Sei einfach du selbst."  
Sie gingen zu ihrem Tisch und sahen, dass die Hayes schon da waren. Sie begrüßten einander. Es wurde ein netter Abend mit gutem Essen, einem guten Wein und nette musste immer wieder an den Ring in seiner Tasche entschuldigte sich kurz und ging zur Toilette. Er sah sich im Spiegel an und wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Immer wieder dachte er an Maddie und was sie sagen würde. Er hatte Angst, dass sie wieder nein sagen würde. Nicht,weil sie ihn nicht liebte, nein. Er hatte Angst,dass es ihr zu schnell ging,dass er sie mit der Frage ü er wollte nicht mehr warten! „Jetzt oder nie, David!sagte er zu seinem Spiegelbild. Er ging zurück ins Restaurant. „Attacke!" sagte er zu sich. Sein Herz hämmerte ihm bis zum Hals als er zum Tisch ging und vor Maddie stehen blieb. „Maddie," sagte er. Er holte den Ring raus und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. Sein Mund war ganz trocken. „Willst du mich heiraten?" Sie sah ihn mit großen blauen Augen und offenen Mund an. Die Mutter tippte sie an. „Maddie, du musst was sagen, sonst bekommt David einen Krampf!" Da fing Maddie an zu lächeln. „Ja David, das möchte ich!" Er sprang auf, drückte sie an sich und küsste sie. Mr. Hayes bestellte Champagner und die Eltern gratulierten dem Paar. Die vier unterhielten sich noch eine Weile aber Maddies Blick wanderte immer wieder zu dem wunderschönen Ring an ihrem Finger.


	7. glühend heiß und eiskalt

Nach einer Weile bat Mr. Hayes um die Rechnung und sie brachen auf. Die Eltern verabschiedeten sich und fuhren ins Hotel, Maddie und David fuhren zu ihr nach Hause. Während der Fahrt beobachtete David Maddie aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie konnte das Ganze noch nicht fassen. „David Addison, du hast mich verdammt überrascht!" David lachte. „Das habe ich gemerkt, mir ist der Angstschweiß den Rücken heruntergelaufen als du nichts gesagt hast!" „Ich hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet!" Er grinste. Als sie zuhause ankamen,gingen sie gleich hoch ins Bett. David hatte seinen Kopf auf den Arm gestü strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie. Er zog sie näher an sich ran und plötzlich saß sie auf ihm. Langsam ließ er seine Hände unter ihre Wäsche gleiten und streichelte ihre Brüste. Er merkte, dass sich ihre Brustwarzen verhä zog sie zu sich und ließ seine Zunge vom Bauch zu den Brüsten wandern. Vorsichtig knabberte er an ihren Brustwarzen und sie begann zu stöhnen. Er zog sie herum und er lag auf ihr. Er küsste sie wieder und wanderte dann langsam zurück zu ihren Brüsten. Mit einer Hand zog er ihr den Slip herunter und streichelte ihre Schenkel. Er befreite sich nebenbei von seinem Shorts. Wieder küsste er sie und dann nahm er sie. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Sex so viel schöner sein konnte,wenn man jemanden liebte. Der ganze andere Sex mit irgendwelchen Frauen verblasste und war nichts mehr wert. Es gab nur noch seine Maddie und sie fertig waren, kuschelten sie sich einer Weile fingen sie aber wieder an sich zu küssen und zu streicheln. Sie konnten einfach nicht die Finger von einander lassen. Wieder und wieder vereinten sie ihre Körper bis es hell erst kuschelten sie sich aneinander und schliefen ein. Zum Glück war Wochenende.  
Als David am nächsten Vormittag aufwachte, wollte er sich an Maddie kuscheln aber ihre Seite war leer. Er sprang auf. Ein Schreck fuhr ihm in die Glieder! Hatte sie es wieder getan? Hatte sie wieder Zweifel an allem gehabt und war geflüchtet? Ihm war ganz schlecht. Er zog was über und ging zur Tür. „Maddie!?" Niemand antwortete. Er lief im schnell die Treppe runter,sein Herz donnerte. „Maddie" schrie er. Maddie kam aus der Küche gelaufen. „David, ist was passiert?" Er sah sie erleichtert an. „Nein." „Du hast gedacht, ich bin weg,oder?" Er sah sie ein wenig zerknirscht an. „Oh,David." sie umarmte ihn. „Ich tue dir das nie wieder an. Ich verspreche, wenn ich mit mir allein sein muss, schließe ich mich im Gästezimmer ein und haue nicht ab." Er grinste sie an. Sie zog ihn in die Küche. „Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht." Er kicherte."Du hast mir Frühstück gemacht?" „Da ich bald Mrs. Addison sein werde, habe ich gedacht, ich übe schon mal das Hausmütterliche!" Er setzte sich und lachte. „So eine Ehefrau wirst du nie werden!Du wirst unser Kind im Auto während einer Überwachung kriegen und Schwangerschaftsgymnastik während einer Verfolgungsjagd! Du liebst die Action und ich kann mir dich nicht mit Schürze und Kopftuch beim Hausputz vorstellen!" Sie kicherten beide. Plötzlich grübelte Maddie wieder. Als sie schwanger gewesen war, hatte sie sich oft vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre ein Baby zu haben aber als sie das Baby verloren hatte, hatte sie jeden Gedanken daran verdrängt. Jetzt im Moment war es ja noch kein Thema,sie hatten ja noch nicht mal einen konnte sich noch nicht mal an den Gedanken gewöhnen, David zu heiraten. Gut, momentan war alles so schön und sie war glücklich aber ein Leben lang? Sie verwarf die Gedanken wieder, David würde ihr den Kopf abreißen,wenn er ihre Zweifel wüsste. David sah,dass sie in Gedanken versunken war und anscheinend waren es keine positiven Sachen. Warum war das nur o kompliziert? Warum konnte sie das momentane Glück nicht einfach genießen? Er wusste ja, dass es immer nur ein auf und ab mit ihnen gab. Entweder waren sie glücklich und leidenschaftlich oder sie stritten sich und knallten mit den Türen. „Willst du drüber reden?" Sie blickte auf. „Worüber?" „Was mal wieder in deinem blonden Schädel vor sich hin blubbert. Ich möchte ungern,dass es zur Explosion kommt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts besonderes. Nur gibt es immer nur diese zwei Temperaturen bei uns, siedend heiß oder eiskalt aber wie soll das im Alltag bestehen?Ich weiß, du arbeitest an dir aber ich möchte nicht, dass du mich später hasst, weil du jemand geworden bist,der du nicht sein wolltest." „Also hast du wieder Zweifel?" Sie schluckte. „David nicht an den Gefühlen, die wir füreinander haben. Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass du mich liebst aber ich frage mich, ob das alles reicht?" Er sah sie böse an. „Warum machst du das nur? Warum kannst du alles nicht akzeptieren und einfach mal genießen?" Er warf die Hände in die Luft und ging zur Tür. Maddie rief ihm hinterher aber als Antwort hörte sie nur die Tür zuknallen. Toll, dachte sie. Jetzt hatte sie ihn wieder verletzt. Als er sich nach ein paar Stunden immer noch nicht gemeldet hatte, schnappte sie sich die Autoschlüssel und fuhr zu seiner Wohnung aber da war er nicht. Sie fuhr weiter ins Büro aber da war er auch nicht. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie liebte die Agentur und die Mitarbeiter waren wie eine Familie für sie. Sie hatte schon so oft daran gedacht alles zu verkaufen, es dann aber nie getan. Sie kümmerte sich gern um die Fälle und sie hatte schon so viel Spaß dabei mit David gehabt, wenn er sie nicht grade in den Wahnsinn trieb. Manchmal hatte sie schon gedacht, ob sie nicht zu viel für einander empfanden, um miteinander leben zu können. Sie legte sich auf ihr Sofa, weil sie letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte. Als sie durch ein Poltern wach wurde, war es schon dunkel. Sie stand auf. Es war David, der singend in sein Büro ging hinüber, er sah fürchterlich aus und er war total betrunken. Irgendwie ließ er sich auf einen Sessel fallen. Sie ging zu ihm. „Hey Baby", rief er. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen. „Wo warst du bloß? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." „Der böse David, war sich amüsieren! Mit seiner Freundin kann er es anscheinend nicht!" Sie setzte sich seufzend zu ihm. „David, genau das meinte ich. Entweder haben wir so etwas wie letzte Nacht, wo wir zu einer Person verschmelzen und so glücklich sind, dass man es nicht aushalten kann oder jemand von uns macht was und eine scheinbar unüberwindbare Mauer entsteht zwischen uns, wir tun uns weh und leiden. Dass ein Leben lang? Vorher sind wir doch wahnsinnig geworden!" „Maddie, ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann, wenn du nicht mir gehörst!" Sie lächelte. „Komm, wir fahren zu mir, du brauchst Schlaf." Sie zog ihn hoch und versuchte ihn ein wenig zu stü stolperten sie zum Auto und fuhren heim.


	8. schlechte Nachrichten

Als David am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, hatte er das Gefühl, er hätte einen Presslufthammer im Kopf. Er stöhnte als er sich drehen wollte. Maddie sah ihn an. „So schlimm?" „Kann man wohl sagen", stöhnte er wieder. Sie ging ins Bad und kam mit einem Glas Wasser und zwei Tabletten wieder. Er schluckte alles runter und sank wieder aufs Kissen. „David, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass ich dich nicht heiraten will. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie es werden soll." „Wie wäre es, wenn wir es abwarten? Schritt für Schritt?" Sie lächelte. „Ok. Ich würde dich ja küssen aber du stinkst wie ein Whiskeyfass!" „Ok,lass mich kurz lebendig werden, dann versuche ich mich wieder herzurichten." Sie stand auf und ging runter in die Küche um Kaffee zu kochen. David setzte sich auf und merkte, dass es eine ganz schlechte Idee war. Gott, was für eine Strafe für sein mal wieder blödes Verhalten. Aber er war nun mal so. Er schleppte sich ins Bad und ließ unter der Dusche erst mal nur das heiße Wasser über sich laufen. Als er sich geduscht und rasiert hatte, fühlte er sich wieder menschlich. Er zog Pullover und Jeans an und ging in die Küche. Maddie saß am Tisch und las Zeitung. Er setzte sich zu ihr. „Kaffee?" Er nickte dankbar und hielt seinen Becher hin. Er genoss schweigend die dampfende, schwarze Flüssigkeit. Maddie sah ihn an. „Wollen wir irgendetwas machen, wenn es dir besser geht?" „Ja klar, an was hattest du gedacht?" „Vielleicht bisschen bummeln oder spazieren gehen?" Er lächelte. „Ja." Erst bummelten sie durch einige Geschäfte und dann gingen sie noch ein wenig am Strand spazieren. Als sie so aufs Wasser hinaussahen, fragte Maddie:"Wollen wir über einen Termin sprechen?" „Wie wäre es in zwei Monaten?" Sie lächelte. „So bald?" Er nahm sie an die Hand und sie gingen zum Auto. „Ich will dir was zeigen, Maddie." „Wo fahren wir hin?" Neugierig sah sie ihn an aber er grinste nur breit. Als sie eine Weile gefahren waren, hielten sie vor einer kleinen, weißen Kirche. David nahm beim Aussteigen ihre Hand. „Was sagst du dazu?"Sie stand staunend davor. „Oh David, die ist ja wunderschön!" Er grinste. „Lass uns hineingehen." Als sie sich drinnen umsahen,war Maddie hin und weg. Ja, hier wollte sie David das Jawort geben. David grinste breit als er ihre strahlenden Augen sah. „Ich dachte mir, dass sie dir gefallen würde." Sie fuhren heim, aßen zu Abend und gingen früh schlafen. Als sie am nächsten Morgen wieder ins Büro fuhren, konnte David wieder das Singen nicht lassen. „David!" Als sie ankamen, hielt er Maddie die Tür der Agentur auf. „Meine lieben Mitarbeiter, ich möchte vorstellen, die zukünftige Mrs. David Addison!" Die Mitarbeiter sprangen von den Stühlen, klatschten, gratulierten. Die Frauen umarmten Maddie und die Männer klopften David auf die Schulter. „So dann wollen wir mal an die Arbeit",sagte Maddie. David fuhr mit Burt los wegen dem Jones-Fall und Maddie setzte sich an Akten und Rechnungen. Eine Stunde später kam Agnes ganz aufgeregt in ihr Büro gelaufen. „Agnes, was ist denn?" „Burt hat angerufen aus dem Krankenhaus! Mister Addison ist angeschossen wurden!" Maddie wurde ganz blass. „Oh mein Gott! Lebt er?" Ihr war ganz schlecht. „Ja, er wird grade operiert." Maddie stürzte los zur Tür. „Ich muss hin,ich ruf an,wenn ich was weiß!"


	9. die Hochzeit

Als sie im Krankenhaus ankam, lief Burt im gang auf und ab. „Mr. Viola, wie geht es Mr. Addison?" Er sah sie erleichtert an. „Miss Hayes! Die Kugel ist entfernt und er schläft. Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren." „Sie können gehen, ich bleibe bei ihm." Sie ging in das Zimmer, setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Bett und nahm Davids Hand. Er war so blass! Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Beinahe hätte sie David verloren! Sie dachte wieder an so viele Dinge. Wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten, wie sich die Freundschaft entwickelt hatte,trotz der knisternde Erotik zwischen ihnen, dann als sie ihre Gefühle für einander entdeckten. Der erste Kuss, die erste Nacht und ihre ständigen Zweifel. Als sie David so ansah, merkte sie, dass alle Zweifel wie weggefegt waren. Sie wollte mit David leben, mit allen Macken! Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Er sah Maddie auf dem Stuhl sitzen und er sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Hey", sagte er benommen. „Hey" lächelte sie. „Wie geht es dir?" Er versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich werde morgen wohl nicht ins Büro kommen." Jetzt liefen Maddie die Tränen, sie umarmte ihn. „Ich hatte echt Angst dich zu verlieren." „Mich wirst du nicht los. Wer soll dich sonst in den Wahnsinn treiben?" Sie stand auf. „Ich werde mal Agnes anrufen." Sie ging zur Tür und sah, dass David wieder eingeschlafen war. Sie rief in der Agentur an und ließ für heute alle Termine absagen. Sie holte sich Kaffee aus dem Automaten und dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie Richy und Davids Vater anrufen sollte. Als sie mit den beiden Männern gesprochen hatte und sie überzeugt hatte, dass sie nicht unbedingt herfliegen mussten,da es David bald besser gehen würde, ging es ihr ein wenig besser. Sie holte sich einen Kaffee aus dem Automaten und ging zurück in Davids Zimmer. Als sie eine Stunde so gesessen hatte, wachte David wieder auf. „Du bist ja immer noch da." Ja." „Fahr nach Hause und ruhe dich aus, mir geht es werde noch ein bisschen schlafen und bestimmt nicht weglaufen." Sie lächelte. „Ok, du hast recht. Ich werde ein wenig schlafen." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und ging. Als sie zuhause war, rief sie nochmal im Büro an und erfuhr, dass der Mann, der auf David geschossen hatte im Gefängnis war. Ein paar Tage später wurde David entlassen und alle waren froh als er wieder ins Büro kam. Das leere Büro hatte sie deprimiert. Die nächsten Tage hatten sie keine Fälle und es war alles sehr ruhig. So hatten sie genug Zeit über die Hochzeit zu reden und ein bisschen zu planen. Sie buchten die Kirche, verschickten Einladungen, entschieden sich für die Dekorationen und Maddie ging mit Agnes ein Brautkleid suchen. Ein paar Tage später hatte David sich seinen Anzug gekauft und dann endlich war der große Tag da! Die Kirche war gut besucht und mit Blumen geschmü stand etwas nervös am Altar und Richy war sein Musik begann, die Blumenmädchen kamen rein und dann betrat Maddie mit ihrem Vater die Kirche. David grinste breit und es verschlug ihm ein wenig den Atem, denn Maddie war die schönste Braut, die er je gesehen hatte. Glücklich lächelnd war sie bei ihm angekommen und der Priester begann mit seiner Rede. Als sie sich das Jawort gegeben hatten und die Ringe angesteckt hatten,nahm David Maddie den Schleier hoch und küsste sie zärtlich. Endlich war es soweit,jetzt gehörten sie für immer zusammen. Als sie aus der Kirche kamen, wurden sie mit Reis beworfen, so dass sie schnell in die Limousine stiegen, die David gemietet hatte. Ihre Flitterwochen verlebten sie in einem sehr romantischem kleinen Hotel auf einer Insel am Strand. Maddie war total überwältigt von der Aussicht. „Nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen,war es die richtige Wahl." Sie lächelte. „Ja David, es ist wunderschön." Sie küssten sich und fielen aufs Bett. Sie zogen sich aus, küssten und streichelten sich und waren wahnsinnig glü liebten sich stundenlang mit einer solchen Intensität, wie sie es noch nie getan hatten. Es war als könnten sie nie genug von einander kriegen oder sich nah genug sein. Irgendwann ließen sie erschöpft aber glücklich voneinander ab und kuschelten sich zusammen. Am nächsten Tag frühstückten sie auf der Terrasse, gingen barfuß am Strand spazieren und erkundeten die Insel. Sie waren total entspannt und glücklich und genossen ihre Liebe. Abends tranken sie Cocktails auf einer Strandparty und tanzten und lachten. Schneller als sie wollten, waren die Flitterwochen vorbei und sie mussten zurück nach Hause. Sie waren sich aber einig,dass sie diese Flitterwochen nie vergessen würden.


	10. das perfekte Glück

Die Mitarbeiter waren natürlich froh als die Chefs wieder da waren und alles seinen gewohnten Gang ging. Auch Maddie und David hatten wieder Spaß an ihrer Arbeit. Die Recherchen, die Überwachungen und hin und wieder auch ein paar Verfolgungsjagden. Natürlich blieben auch die üblichen Streitereien nicht aus. Sie hatten oft verschiedene Ansichten über einen Fall. Eines Tages kam David aus Maddies Büro und knallte die Tür zu. Maddie riss sie wieder auf. „David Addison, du bist so ein Vollidiot!" „Zicke!" schrie er zurück und knallte seine Tür zu. „Schön, sitze in deinem Büro und schmolle! Wenn es dir damit besser geht!" Sie knallte ihre Tür zu. Er riss seine Tür wieder auf. „Ich muss gar nicht schmollen, weil ich recht habe!" Wieder knallte er seine Tür zu. Da ging Maddies Tür wieder auf. „Das hast du nicht und das weißt du!" Und wieder flog die Tür ins Schloss. Dann saß jeder wutschnaubend an seinem ganzen Tag kam keiner aus seinem Büro. Keiner wollte in irgend einer Form alle Mitarbeiter gegangen waren, warteten sie immer noch dass der andere nachgab. Sie ärgerten sich, dass der jeweils andere so dickköpfig war. Maddie las in einer Zeitung und David spielte auf seiner Mundharmonika vor sich hin. Irgendwann war es Maddie doch zu blöd. Sie ging rüber, öffnete die Tür und wedelte mit einem weißen Taschentuch, dann steckte sie den Kopf durch die Tür. „Frieden?" Er nickte nur. Sie stand vor ihm. „Bist du immer noch sauer?" Er zog sie zu sich ran und legte seinen Kopf gegen ihren Bauch. „Nein, vielleicht ein bisschen gefrustet." Sie streichelte ihm über den Kopf. „Ich mag es auch nicht,wenn wir streiten. Lass uns was zu essen holen und nach Hause fahren." Also fuhren sie nach Hause,aßen und machten es sich mit einer Flasche Wein gemütlich. Sie redeten stundenlang über alles mögliche. So vergingen die Monate, sie waren glücklich und verliebt,die Agentur lief so gut, dass sie mittlerweile auch ein finanzielles Polster hatten und immer noch Spaß an ihrer Arbeit hatten. Daher strahlte Maddie auch als sie eines Morgens einen Schwangerschaftstest machte und der positiv war. Sie überlegte, wie sie es David am besten sagen sollte. Diesmal machte sie sich keine Sorgen, diesmal würde alles wunderbar verlaufen. Sie fuhren ins Büro und David sah sie im Auto immer wieder von der Seite an. „War ich letzte Nacht so gut oder warum lächelst du vor dich hin?" „David!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wollt ja nur mal fragen..." Sie arbeiteten eine Weile und dann ging Maddie unter einem Vorwand ins Shopping Center. Sie ging in ein Babygeschäft und sie hätte sofort alles mögliche kaufen können aber das war zu früh. Sie entschied sich für einen süßen kleinen Strampler, den sie sich als Geschenk verpacken ließ. Sie ging zurück ins Büro und zu David, der grade in einem Bericht legte ihm das Päckchen auf den Tisch. Er sah sie an. „Für mich?" Er packte es aus und sah ein bisschen verwirrt den Strampler an. Er grinste. „Ein bisschen klein für mich und ehrlich gesagt, gefallen mir Hemden besser." Sie grinste auch. „David! Ich bin schwanger!" Er sprang auf,zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Er drückte sie an sich. „Ich freue mich!" Er ging zu einem Schrank, zog einen Karton heraus und stellte ihn auf dem Schreibtisch. Maddie öffnete den Karton und wunderte sich. „Was ist das alles?" Es waren alles Bücher, sie las die Titel: Richtige Ernährung in der Schwangerschaft, Ratgeber für die werdenden Eltern... Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wo kommen die her?" „Damit habe ich mich beschäftigt als du in Chicago warst. Ich konnte mich nie überwinden, sie wegzutun." Maddie lies sich auf den Stuhl fallen und blätterte ein Buch durch. „Wirklich? Obwohl ich nicht mal sicher war, ob es nicht doch von Sam war?" Er setzte sich auf die Tischkante. „Das war mir egal gewesen. Nicht der Erzeuger ist der Vater, sondern der, der es groß zieht!" „Oh David, du wirst ein wundervoller Vater sein!" Sie küsste ihn. „Aber nun haben wir noch einen Fall, lass uns los." Sie sollten jemanden finden und so fuhren sie zu verschiedenen Orten und suchten. Nach ein paar Tagen und vielem Gesuche brachten sie auch diesen Fall zu ende. Die nächsten Monate nahm David immer öfter Burt Viola zur Verstärkung mit und Maddie musste im Büro bleiben, was ihr gar nicht passte! „David, du musst mich doch nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandeln. Wir sind doch das Team." „Maddie, natürlich sind wir das Team, privat wie beruflich aber wir müssen auch vorsichtig sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir oder Junior was passiert." Maddie verdrehte die Augen aber gab nach. „Geh doch shoppen oder fahr nach Hause. Es ist momentan nichts zu tun." Sie seufzte. „Ja, ich werde noch ein paar Dinge besorgen." Er gab ihr einen Kuss und fuhr mit Burt los. Sie ging ins Babygeschäft und da sie mittlerweile im sechsten Monat war, suchte sie alles mögliche für das Babyzimmer aus und ließ es sich nach Hause liefern. Als David abends nach Hause kam, grinste er. „Na da hatten wir aber einen erfolgreichen Einkaufsbummel!" Ein paar Tage später wurde das Zimmer dann komplett eingerichtet. Abends setzte Maddie sich in den Schaukelstuhl und stellte sich vor, wie das Baby erst hier schlafen würde. Sie streichelte ihren Bauch. Als David sie da sitzen sah, lächelte er. Er war genauso voller Vorfreude wie sie. Er machte sich viele Gedanken um das Baby und manchmal ergriff ihn auch schon mal die Panik aber er ließ sich davon nicht mehr unterkriegen. Maddie und er hatten so viel durchgemacht, seit sie sich kannten. Er liebte Maddie, er würde das Baby lieben und er würde immer versuchen, ein guter Vater zu kniete sich vor sie hin. „Hey." „Hey,David." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ganz schön aktiv." „Kannst du dir uns als Eltern vorstellen?" „Du wirst eine wunderbare Mutter sein, Maddie. Hättest du am Anfang gedacht, dass wir mal heiraten? Und wir machen das gar nicht schlecht. Genauso wird es mit dem Baby sein. Wir wachsen an der Herausforderung, so war es immer schon. Ich habe nicht aufgegeben als du die Agentur verkaufen wolltest, ich habe nicht aufgegeben als du nicht mit mir zusammen sein wolltest und du hast mich auch nie aufgegeben, egal was für ein Idiot ich war." Sie lächelte. „Ja du hast recht." „So Junior, jetzt ist Schlafenszeit" flüsterte er zu ihrem Bauch. Sie gingen rüber ins Bett und kuschelten sich zusammen. Maddies Bauch wurde auf die letzten Wochen immer runder und eines nachts stieß Maddie David an. „David! Es geht los!" Völlig verschlafen murmelte er : „Was geht denn los? Ich bin müde." „David! Das Baby kommt!" Mit einem Schlag war er wach, sprang aus dem Bett. „Ganz ruhig, Maddie! Ich hab alles im Griff!" Er sprang in seine Hose und griff sich die gepackte Tasche fürs Krankenhaus und lief aus dem Schlafzimmer. Maddie grinste, wie aufgeregt er war. „David!" rief sie. Er kam zurück. „Tut mir leid." Sie zog sich was über und David legte den Arm um sie und half ihr zum Auto. Als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen, stürzte er zur Annahme. „Unser Baby kommt!" Er war völlig durch den Wind aber Maddie war die Ruhe selbst auch wenn sie schon Wehen hatte und erklärte der Schwester alles. Sie wurden in ein Zimmer gebracht und Maddie war froh als sie lag. David beruhigte sich nun und kümmerte sich um sie. Der Arzt kam und nach einer Weile war das Baby da. Maddie liefen die Tränen als sie es im Arm hielt und David hatte auch feuchte Augen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Das hast du wunderbar gemacht." Nach einer Weile war Maddie eingeschlafen und David hielt das Baby im Arm. Er war noch ganz überwältigt von dem Erlebnis. Was hatte sein Leben sich durch die Liebe verändert! Er war von einem Sprücheklopfendem Frauenabschlepper zu einem liebendem Ehemann und Vater geworden. Er lächelte das Baby an. Jack Addison,sein Sohn! Nun war das Glück perfekt!


End file.
